Hypothermia
by Vedra77
Summary: Hipotermia: descenso de la temperatura del cuerpo por debajo de los límites normales. Los dos se están congelando. Los dos se están matando a sí mismos. Por eso necesitan del otro. Para sobrevivir. Para sentir calor en medio de su hipotermia crónica. LYORAY – LYON X GRAY
1. Parte I: Consolation

_Advertencias: algo de LokexGray y LyonxJuvia._

 **Parte I: "** **Consolation** **"**

Loke entró tranquilo al departamento, por primera vez ignorando a la bella muchacha que lo observaba entre maravillada y asustada. No todos los días veías a un chico guapo entrar en la casa de tu vecino forzando la cerradura de la puerta, mientras sostenía sobre su cabeza una botella de vodka.

Ese día, o más bien, esa noche, no estaba para coquetear con ninguna mujer. Durante esa noche dejaría de lado su faceta de casanovas, y sería un amigo. El mejor amigo de Gray.

-¡Graycie! ¡Estoy en casa! ¡Sal de tu cueva y ven al sofá, que he traído vodka y helado!-

Esperó unos segundos, para verle entrar completamente vestido – mal presagio – al living-room, trayendo consigo dos grandes vasos.

-Olvídate del helado, he comido bastante. Necesito alcohol-

El espíritu celestial sonrió, comprensivo, y dejó el galón de helado sobre la mesa, para destapar la botella y llenar los vasos hasta el borde. Gray se dejó caer al suelo, ignorando su cómodo sillón, para apoyar su cabeza sobre la fría superficie de madera barnizada. Tenía unas pintas horribles, y Loke supo que había estado en lo correcto al venir a verle en cuanto Lucy le comentó que Juvia Loxar y Lyon Vastia habían empezado una relación sentimental.

Ya eran unos cuantos años de amistad con Gray, y sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le afectaba ver a su amor no correspondido en los brazos de su ex acosadora.

-Vamos a emborracharnos y a cantar canciones como en los viejos tiempos, ¿vale?-

La propuesta fue lanzada al aire, aunque ya había sido aceptada desde antes de ser dicha.

-No quiero basura empalagosa, Loke. Si me voy a emborrachar en nombre del amor, quiero cantar algo en el nombre de mis desgracias. Nada de cursilerías.-

-Dalo por hecho-

 **OoOoOoOo Consolation oOoOoOoO**

Lyon suspiró mientras observaba a Juvia alejarse con ese chico, ¿Bora, era su nombre? Solo recordaba que era el ex novio de la encantadora peliazul, que había regresado para "reconquistar a su princesa" – después de fugarse de la cárcel – y que no había parado de acosarla – de una manera muy semejante a la que Juvia había perseguido a Gray – llevándola a tomar medidas extremas. Como Gray nunca aceptaría una propuesta así, Lyon acabó siendo el elegido para representar el papel de novio de Juvia, actuando como carnada para que ese idiota de Bora mostrara su despreciable rostro y pudieran atraparle, regresándolo a prisión. ¿Qué mejor que un mago de hielo para combatir a uno de fuego?

El plan había salido brillante. Incluso mejor de lo que Lyon esperaba.

Después de que el sujeto fuera congelado y esposado, Juvia decidió entregarlo ella misma a la justicia, prometiéndose a sí misma nunca volver a acosar a su Gray-sama de esa manera. La experiencia recientemente vivida le había abierto los ojos, como una iluminación divina, enseñándole por qué Gray escapaba siempre de ella. El acoso no era para nada lindo.

Ahora, el problema residía en cómo explicarles a todos que el noviazgo había sido falso, cuando unos cuantos se habían mostrado contentos e ilusionados con la pareja, incluyendo ese fotógrafo idiota de la revista semanal del brujo.

Al primero que debían rendirle cuentas era a Gray, por supuesto.

Un escalofrío surcó su espalda, mientras recordaba con amargura la mirada de odio que su joven rival le había lanzado cuando él y Juvia se besaron para contentar al público. Con una sonrisa seca y sin alegría alguna, deseó que esa mirada de celos hubiera estado dirigida a Juvia, no a él. Maldito Gray. ¿Por qué amaba a la muchacha peli azul – no es que negara que fuera guapa, pero no era de su tipo ni del de Gray – y no a él, a quien conocía desde niño? ¿Por qué no podía gustarle Lyon? ¿Por qué no podía sentir celos de ver a Lyon con otra?

Siguió caminando por las calles vacías, iluminadas por las farolas y la luna que se erigía en lo alto del cielo, única emperatriz de las noches oscuras. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Las dos de la mañana, quizá? No podía importarle menos. Regresaría a su hotel, le pediría al servicio de habitación un par de botellas de sake o algo más fuerte, y se las bebería enteras, ahogándose en su odio, su amor, sus recuerdos, sus pecados y su culpa. Bebería en nombre de Gray, y cuando estuviera lo suficientemente borracho, soñaría con esa mirada cerúlea que lo volvió su esclavo la primera vez que la contempló.

Gray. Gray. Gray. Siempre Gray. Desde el principio hasta el final. En el odio y en el amor. En la culpa y en el consuelo. Siempre estaba Gray. Lo único constante en su vida.

A unos metros suyo, casi en la esquina, una muchacha hablaba con uno de los agentes de seguridad del pueblo.

-Sí, señor. El chico rompió la cerradura y entró en la casa de mi vecino, Gray Fullbuster. No sé si el dueño se encontraba en casa o no, pero quería venir a hacer la denuncia… quizá me tardé demasiado… el incidente fue hace unas horas…-

-No se preocupe, señorita. Fullbuster es miembro de Fairy Tail. Podrá lidiar bien con un ladrón.-

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba preguntando dónde era el lugar, presentándose como un mago de Lamia Scale y amigo de Gray. La muchacha, sonrojada, murmuró la dirección y el número de departamento.

Lyon agradeció la información, y se fue, intentando mantener la calma.

Gray era fuerte. Gray era listo, aunque no lo aparentaba. Gray podría lidiar tranquilamente con un ladronzuelo. Pero… ¿y si no era un ladrón? ¿Y si era un antiguo miembro de algún gremio oscuro en busca de venganza? Sabía que hacia bastante tiempo, Fairy Tail se había metido con Eisenwald, y que varios de sus antiguos integrantes habían escapado de la justicia. Alguno de ellos podría estar buscando venganza.

No perdía nada si iba a revisar.

 **OoOoOoOo Consolation oOoOoOoO**

Gray supo que estaba borracho cuando sintió los labios de Loke deslizarse húmedos y calientes por su espalda, y en lugar de detenerlo, solo supiró.

Eran amigos, por sobre todas las cosas. Gray siempre había impuesto límites en su relación para evitar enamorarse como un idiota, porque sabía que solo el sufrimiento le esperaba a quien se enamorara de Loke. Una relación tenía bases en el amor, la confianza y la fidelidad, entre otras. Aunque en algunos casos, la fidelidad no era algo importante, Gray nunca soportaría que lo engañaran. Y de Loke no podía esperar nada. Podía haber amor, podía haber confianza, pero nunca fidelidad.

Loke lo sabía, y era por eso que jamás alentó ningún tipo de avance amoroso entre él y Gray. Nunca le haría daño al alquimista. Sobre su cadáver. Después de la muerte de Karen Lilica, había sido Gray quien le condujo a Fairy Tail, y quien le sacó, en parte, de ese agujero negro en el que se había hundido. Le debía mucho a Gray. Por eso había prometido convertirlo en un Mago de Clase S. Por eso había prometido estar allí cuando se quisiera morir, en esos días nublados cuando Deliora, Ur y Lyon pesaban demasiado. Por eso había prometido nunca hacerle daño.

Así que se detuvo, no sin antes dejar una pequeña mordida sobre el hombro de Gray, y enredar sus brazos sobre la cintura del alquimista, acomodándolo mejor en su regazo, mientras este sollozaba y murmuraba por lo bajo. Ambos tenían la garganta seca después de cantar las canciones de los siempre despechados "LoveSlayers", una de las bandas más reconocidas de Fiore.

Finalmente, Gray se había quebrado.

Y ahora estaba allí, con el rostro escondido en su cuello, llorando sin voz. Gray debía estar tan cansado de llorar…

Loke solo podía susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que el tiempo repararía las heridas y que pronto olvidaría ese amor y encontraría a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Si existiera un hechizo para curar y hacer desaparecer el amor, Loke removería cielo y tierra por él, solo para aliviar a Gray en su dolor. Si hubiera una poción para que Lyon dejara de amar a Juvia y se enamorara enteramente de Gray, Loke la prepararía y la utilizaría de manera inmediata.

-Duerme, Gray. Duerme…- murmuró al aire, aunque ya sabía que el mago de hielo estaba perdido en sueños y pesadillas. La respiración lenta y constante lo delataba.

Pronto, el mismo se quedó dormido, sin molestarse en cambiar de posición. Apretó a Gray un poco más sobre su pecho, cayendo en la inconsciencia mientras sentía el suave aroma a menta y alcohol que el cabello de su amigo destilaba.

 **OoOoOoOo Consolation oOoOoOoO**

Lyon temblaba de rabia.

Claro, el preocupándose por el maldito exhibicionista de Fairy Tail, temiendo que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle, listo para romper algunos cráneos al ver la puerta forzada… solo para encontrar a la bonita pareja descansando en el sofá, con las piernas enredadas y sus ropas desarregladas – Gray ni siquiera llevaba camisa –, rodeados de botellas de diferentes colores. No había que ser un genio para entender lo ocurrido. Se veían asquerosamente tiernos, como si todo se tratara de un comercial o algo así. Lyon quería vomitar.

De todas las personas… ¿por qué ese estúpido Espíritu Celestial casanovas y mujeriego? ¿Por qué no Lyon?

El golpe hubiera sido igual de duro, sea quien sea. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel… Lyon los hubiese odiado por igual. No importaba quién fuera. Lyon querría derribar a quien estuviera en los brazos de Gray, a quien recibiera sus besos, a quien le dirigiera palabras de cariño. Lyon se moriría de celos si veía a otro disfrutando del amor que Gray le negaba.

Se dio la vuelta, alejándose del departamento, apretando los dientes mientras murmuraba que era mejor dejar a los amantes tener su descanso después de las exhaustivas actividades que seguramente habían realizado.

Otra vez, el círculo vicioso se repetía. Amaba a Gray, y lo odiaba. Lo amaba y lo odiaba. Lo volvía a amar y lo volvía a odiar.

Parecía que nada iba a cambiar.

Soltó una carcajada, que se perdió en la noche. Necesitaba algo para beber. Algo para ahogarse. Necesitaba algo de alivio.

Cómo odiaba a ese maldito Espíritu Celestial. ¿Un león? ¿Un león? Era gracioso. Su nombre, Lyon, significaba león. Si a Gray le gustaban los leones, podría haber ido con él en primer lugar, en vez de acostarse con ese imbécil mujeriego que ni siquiera vivía entre los humanos. ¿Qué le veía Gray a esa basura infiel? Lyon nunca posaría sus ojos en otra persona que no fuera Gray, ni besaría más labios que los de su novio. Mientras que ese infeliz coqueteaba con cuanta chica se le pusiera en frente, y que para peor, le gustaba fanfarronear sobre sus conquistas. _¿Quieres eso, Gray? ¿Quieres ser un trofeo, un objeto, un poco de sexo casual y ya?_

Lyon volvió a reírse mientras abría la primera botella, y tras beber un largo trago, se miró en el espejo.

¿Por qué Gray no lo amaba? ¿Por lo que sucedió en Isla Galuna? ¿Por los siete años que Lyon cargaba a sus espaldas, envejeciéndole? ¿Por su cabello, sus ojos, su voz? ¿Por Lamia Scale? ¿Por qué?

Escupió con odio su reflejo.

Necesitaba alivio, consuelo. Y eso era algo que nunca tendría.

 **OoOoOoOo Consolation oOoOoOoO**

Gray despertó cuando las primeras luces del alba alumbraron su rostro. Sentía su cabeza palpitar y quejarse de todo el alcohol ingerido. Pero al menos ya había tomado su resolución.

Tenía que agradecerle a Loke mas tarde. Dudaba que fuera lo que el león quisiera para él, pero no había nada más que hacer. No importaba lo que Loke le dijera. La resignación se había apoderado de todo, iluminando a Gray con una luz oscura y fría, pero luz al fin y al cabo.

Se rendiría. Bajaría los brazos y agacharía la cabeza, renunciando a una batalla que ya estaba perdida desde antes de existir, siquiera. ¿Quién era él para enamorarse de Lyon y sentirse celoso cuando había sido él en primer lugar el que más daño le había hecho? ¿Quién se creía que era, para desear besar al mejor mago de hielo de todos, cuando en sus manos brillaba fresca la sangre de Ur, el sacrificio de su maestra por una causa perdida? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, cuando era culpable de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos?

No iba a luchar. Solo se retiraría a un costado, y los observaría ser felices. Se conformaría con eso. Después de todo, Lyon merecía ser feliz, y nunca lo sería con Gray, el recuerdo viviente de que Ur estaba muerta.

Así que Gray se aliviaría con la idea de que Lyon era feliz. Eso bastaría. Tenía que bastar.

Se obligaría a conformarse con ello. No podía aspirar a más. No mientras viviera.

La felicidad de Lyon sería su consuelo.


	2. Parte II: Wild Lions

_Advertencias: algo de LokexGray y LyonxJuvia_

…

 **Parte II: "** **Wild Lions** **"**

Juvia observó atentamente a su "novio". Durante las últimas semanas había intentado descifrar por qué Lyon se había negado a romper su falsa relación. Además del pequeño detalle de que esquivaba por completo a su amado Gray-sama y a Lucy Heartfilia. Aunque Juvia sospechaba que trataba en realidad del Espíritu Celestial del León, el que había sido el compañero de Gray-sama durante los exámenes en la Isla Tenrou, con quien Lyon estaba realmente disgustado.

Pero la pregunta era… ¿por qué?

Juvia estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse contra el Espíritu León. ¡Le había robado a Gray-sama! Pero aun así, Juvia no estaba molesta. No podía enojarse si a Gray-sama le gustaban los hombres más que las mujeres. Diferente sería si a Gray-sama le gustara Lucy o Erza o Lisanna o…

Pero a Lyon no le gustaban Gray-sama o Loke-san. Y era por eso que Juvia no entendía por qué estaba tan molesto con ambos. ¿Acaso había algo que ella no sabía?

Ahora estaban paseando por las calles de la ciudad, completamente rebalsada de gente por culpa del Torneo que se celebraría en unos días. Juvia era participante del Equipo B de Fairy Tail, así que no había tenido la oportunidad aún de hablar con Gray-sama sobre el asunto.

A la distancia, observó a su Gray-sama dialogando con Lucy, aunque lucía algo triste. Juvia sintió sus cabellos erizarse cuando su rubia rival en el amor posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Gray, murmurándole algo con una sonrisa. El mago de hielo solo apartó la mirada, agachando la cabeza, y haciendo el intento de apartarse. La maga estelar simplemente le peinó un poco los cabellos, para gritarle algo sobre "no regresen demasiado tarde", para desvanecerse en la multitud, dejando a Gray-sama solo. Ahí estaba la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse y hablar sobre…

La charla tendría que esperar un poco.

Loke-san acababa de acercarse a Gray-sama, y con una sonrisa capaz de hacer temblar a cualquier chica, le susurró algo al oído, mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su "amigo", y lo guiaba por entre las personas, quién sabe a dónde.

Juvia miró de reojo a Lyon, sin sorprenderse realmente al verle apretar los puños. Este se giró, y tomándola de un brazo, la arrastró en dirección contraria, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo cosas incomprensibles.

Con un suspiro, se dejó guiar, prometiéndose que averiguaría lo que ocurría entre ellos tres.

Aunque algo en ella le gritaba que ya sabía la respuesta.

 **OoOoOoOo Wild Lions oOoOoOoO**

Gray y Loke caminaban en silencio, y quien los viera creería que realmente eran una pareja sentimental.

Por un lado, Gray se sentía bastante reconfortado. Era bonito pasear por una ciudad tan llena de personas, admirando las estatuas y fuentes que había en esa calle particular, acompañado por alguien de confianza. Últimamente se sentía pésimo, así que la agradable presencia de Loke, quien debía estar esforzándose mucho en no acercarse a la preciosa castaña que caminaba unos metros delante de ellos, le era un bálsamo para el dolor.

Pero por otro, sentía que estaba utilizando a su amigo. Loke no debería perder el tiempo con una causa perdida como Gray. Y usar a Loke como una especie de "sustituto" (por más que nunca haya tenido en primer lugar una relación con Lyon, o nunca haya pasado de abrazos con Loke), lo hacía sentir aún más basura de lo que ya era. Quizá ya había tocado fondo.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del león, y este sopló sus cabellos. Ambos rieron levemente al ver como una mujer los observaba completamente sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sin consultarlo, ambos se dirigieron a una coqueta heladería, donde un gran cartel anunciaba la promoción 2x1 para los participantes del Torneo Mágico.

No notaron que uno de los reporteros de "BeautyMagic", una revista para mujeres y adolescentes, les acababa de fotografiar, mientras sus ojos brillaban ante el inminente éxito que tendría con la noticia, que planeaba publicar en la edición especial que saldría al día siguiente.

 **OoOoOoOo Wild Lions oOoOoOoO**

Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la imagen, entendiendo por qué Cana lucía tan emocionada esa mañana. Mirajane posó una mano sobre el hombro de Juvia, dispuesta a consolarla, pero realmente no era necesario.

Allí, en la página doce de la revista semanal para magas, había una gran imagen de Gray-sama y Loke-san, caminando, tomando unos grandes helados, riendo, lanzándose bolitas de servilletas, abrazándose… incluso una bonita imagen de Gray-sama besando la mejilla de Loke-san, mientras el espíritu celestial del león se acomodaba las gafas, con una sonrisa victoriosa tras haber ganado la guerra de papeles.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Sería mejor si Lyon no se enteraba de esto. Aunque Chelia era una fanática de la revista, y seguramente ya habría comprado la edición de esa mañana.

 **OoOoOoOo Wild Lions oOoOoOoO**

Gray apretó los labios, lleno de vergüenza, pero con sus ojos completamente determinados a exterminar al idiota que le había sacado esas fotografías con Loke. Oh, por eso odiaba tanto esa revista…

Lucy y Erza susurraban entre ellas, mirándolo de vez en cuando totalmente sonrojadas y con sonrisas bobas. Natsu lo miraba extrañamente desilusionado, mientras que Elfman lo observaba como quien acaba de conocer a una persona. Una situación totalmente incómoda.

-¡Es mentira! – Exclamó, ya cansado de tanta estupidez – Yo y Loke no estamos saliendo, ni somos amantes, novios, amigos "especiales", o cualquier otra expresión que quieran usar. ¡Así que no digan tonterías! ¡Loke es un espíritu celestial, por amor a Mavis!-

Solo causó más risitas.

-Está bien, Gray. Te creemos. Una relación sentimental entre tú y Loke sería imposible. Pero… las fotografías no mienten. ¡Ambos se ven terriblemente bien juntos!-

Con un suspiro, y ya listo para marcharse, les encaró.

-Simplemente estoy en una especie de fase depresiva, y Loke, quien es solamente mi mejor amigo, me ha estado acompañando y apoyando. Solo buscaba levantarme el ánimo. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a encerrarme en mi habitación y saldré solo para cuando el Torneo inicie. O hasta que toda la gente se olvide de esa mierda.-

Ignoró las disculpas de Elfman y Lucy, al igual que el pedido de Erza de regresar. Solamente se echó a correr, encapuchado para no ser reconocido, sin mirar realmente por donde iba.

Solo se detuvo cuando chocó contra alguien.

-¡Qué demonios…!-

-Disculpe, señ…-

Era Lyon. Lyon Vastia.

La persona a la que había estado evitando desde que declaró que Juvia y él eran novios.

El destino lo odiaba.

-¿Gray?-

Sin molestarse en responder, solo se puso de pie e intentó seguir corriendo, siendo detenido por el mago de Lamia Scale, que lo sujetó con dureza.

-¿De qué huyes, Fullbuster?-

Algo de alivio calmó sus nervios. Quizá, Lyon no sabía nada. ¡Por supuesto! Lyon no era esa clase de hombre que leía revistas para niñas. Solo Loke era capaz de eso…

-¿O acaso tu novio se ha enojado por el artículo de la revista y huyes de él? Que extraño. Ese pequeño león parece quererte mucho. Claro, como a todas las mujeres con las que sale. ¿Te gustan los mujeriegos rompecorazones, Gray?-

No hicieron falta palabras.

El puñetazo que le arrojó a Lyon justo en la nariz tendría que bastar para hacerle saber lo mucho que le estaban lastimando sus palabras.

Tuvo que contener la risa amarga. No, a Gray Fullbuster no le gustaban los mujeriegos rompecorazones. Le gustaban los bastardos imposibles de conquistar porque tenían una novia perfecta, le guardaban rencor, y manejaban la magia de hielo mejor que él.

No iba a llorar. No iba a llora al frente de Lyon. Jamás.

Pero las lágrimas ya se escapaban. Y congelarlas solo sería un problema. Así salió corriendo de nuevo, sintiendo como todo el avance que había hecho, ayudado por Loke, se iba al demonio. Maldito Lyon. Maldita Juvia. Los odiaba. Los odiaba. Y no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Pero los odiaba. Y se odiaba a si mismo por eso.

Salió corriendo, en dirección a la nada, sin escuchar como Lyon lo llamaba, con los ojos sorprendidos y culpables.

Solo quería perderse un rato. Desaparecer unas horas.

Quizá así su dolor se desvanecería.

 **OoOoOoOo Wild Lions oOoOoOoO**

Lyon sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando contempló los ojos cobalto de Gray llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Tanto le habían afectado sus palabras? ¿Tanto daño le hacía?

Intentó disculparse, pero Gray escapó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Apretó una mano contra su pecho, como queriendo arrancar su corazón, que se rompía al ver lo devastado que el mago de Fairy Tail había lucido.

No había figurado en sus planes para el día chocarse contra él. Solo deseaba ir a buscar a Juvia, besarla para acallar las voces en su cabeza que se burlaban de su mala fortuna, olvidarse de las malditas fotografías que prácticamente le gritaban que Gray estaba enamorado de ese estúpido espíritu celestial…

-¿Has visto a Gray, Vastia?-

Ah, hablando del diablo…

Con una expresión altanera y esos malditos lentes, Loke lo observaba con desdén a cierta distancia, haciendo que el dolor por Gray se transformara en odio por el mujeriego.

-Por tu nariz rota, me imagino que sí. ¿Sabes hacia donde se fue, o es que tu cerebro se ha congelado y no puedes hablar?-

Necesitaba golpearlo. Necesitaba romperle ese bonito rostro suyo. Necesitaba borrar esa mueca arrogante de su rostro. ¿Qué veía Gray en él? ¿Por qué salía con ese intento de galán? ¿Por qué no se fijaba en Lyon, al que conocía desde niño? Anhelaba tanto darle aunque sea un puñetazo en el rostro, semejante al que Gray le había dado…

-¿Por qué lo buscas, espíritu? ¿Quieres romperle el corazón diciéndole que el artículo arruinará tu reputación de casanovas, de triunfador con las mujeres? ¿Quieres decirle que prefieres más a las chicas bonitas que a él?-

-Es gracioso que me hables tú a mí de corazones rotos, Vastia. Pero como soy alguien relativamente pacífico, pasaré por alto todos tus insultos y volveré a preguntarte una vez más: ¿Por dónde se ha ido Gray?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decírtelo, gatito grande?-

Ahora no tenía tiempo para analizar lo que ese bastardo le había dicho.

-Agotas mi paciencia, Vastia.-

-Y tu agotas la mía, espíritu. ¿Qué se supone que vio Gray en ti? Ni siquiera eres humano. Solo un patético galán incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sean mujeres. ¿Has decidido que Gray tiene una cara bonita y que merecía ser follado por ti, ser agregado a la lista de tus conquistas? Me compadezco de él. Menudo imbécil tiene por novio.-

Loke le regaló una sonrisa muy desagradable.

-Qué curioso. Yo también me compadezco de él. Desde hace años se tortura con la culpa de haber "arruinado" tu vida, de haber matado a su maestra… Pero a ti no te importa, por supuesto. Nunca te importó Gray. No tuviste reparos en intentar asesinarle en Isla Galuna. Y solamente empezaste a frecuentar Fairy Tail para ver a tu noviecita. Nunca te preocupaste por Gray. Nunca le visitaste, ni le hablaste, ni le preguntaste nada. ¿Le guardas rencor, cachorro? Me siento ofendido de que alguien como tú se llame Lyon (león). Un león siempre cuida de los suyos. No les atraviesa una espada de hielo por el vientre, o les hunde aún más en la culpa. ¿Por qué no te marchas con tu novia y dejas a Gray en paz? No necesita que un bastardo le esté recordando siempre la muerte de maestra.-

Un minuto completo transcurrió, silencioso y tenso.

Y la batalla se desató, con ambas partes dispuestas a arrancarle la garganta al otro.

 **OoOoOoOo Wild Lions oOoOoOoO**

Gray solamente se dejó caer en su cama, deseando que Loke estuviera allí con un par de botellas de vodka para escaparse de todo. No quería pensar. No quería sentir.

Se hubiera quedado allí mismo, contando cada cuadradito empapelado en la pared, si no hubiera escuchado los gritos de una mujer en la calle.

-¡Lyon Vastia de Lamia Scale está luchando contra Loke, el de la revista!-

Gray permaneció quieto, mientras el horror comenzaba a correrle por las venas. ¿Por qué esos dos estaban luchando? ¿Loke le había dicho algo a Lyon sobre él?

Como si no hubiera corrido lo suficiente a lo largo de la mañana, salió a toda velocidad por el pasillo y casi tropezando en las escaleras. Tenía que llegar hacia esos dos idiotas y detenerlos.

 **OoOoOoOo Wild Lions oOoOoOoO**

Loke rugió, usando su Rayo Regulus para golpear en el pecho a su oponente. Casi podía saborear la victoria. El siempre sería leal a sus amigos. Y no perdonaría a la basura que lastimaba a Gray.

-Parece que Karen Lilica te concedió demasiadas libertades, espíritu.-

Las palabras no servirían para nada.

Iba a matarlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!-

Antes de hacer nada, Gray ya les había congelado a ambos hasta el cuello. Loke no necesitó mirarlo para saber que estaba furioso. Bueno, peor para Vastia.

-¿Te sientes orgulloso de hacer tu tarea, cachorro? ¿Crees que solo con mencionar a Karen, me vencerás? ¡Si tengo que matarte, lo haré! ¡Y no en el nombre de Karen ni de Fairy Tail! ¡Sino en el nombre de Gray!-

-¡Qué patético eres! ¡Como si Gray necesitara de alguien más para defenderle! ¡Si debes ser tu quien más daño le hace!-

-¡¿Me culpas a mí por hacerle sufrir, cuando tu…?!-

El hielo se extendió por todo su cuerpo, antes de que alcanzara a terminar la frase.

 **OoOoOoOo Wild Lions oOoOoOoO**

Sin dejar de apretar los puños, Gray explicó "pacientemente" a todas las fuerzas de seguridad que habían acudido, un poco tarde, a solucionar el revuelo ocasionado por los dos idiotas, que solo se había tratado de una tonta lucha sin sentido y que no era necesario tomar medidas disciplinarias o algo así. Que todo era culpa de las tensiones provocadas por el torneo.

Cómo consiguió que nadie resultara castigado, seguía sin saberlo. Tampoco importaba mucho, mientras arrastraba a un herido Lyon al hotel donde este se alojaba. Loke ya había regresado al mundo de los espíritus, tras disculparse con él, y enviarle una extraña advertencia al mago de Lamia Scale.

" _Yo no interferiré si tú haces bien las cosas"._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se negó a pensar más de la cuenta. Estaba exhausto, y solo deseaba ir a su habitación y beber hasta la inconsciencia.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Gray?-

No iba a responder a eso. Porque si fuera sincero, tendría que golpearle de nuevo en la nariz y decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Lamento el incidente. Simplemente… no lo entiendo.-

-No hay nada que entender.-

-¿Por qué él, Gray?-

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Nunca te importé, Lyon. Así que solo céntrate en Juvia y tus asuntos, y no te metas en mi vida personal.-

-Pensé que éramos amigos, Gray.-

-Nunca lo fuimos. Desde la muerte de Ur… somos dos simples conocidos. Tú me odias y yo hago de cuenta que no existes. Así de simple.-

Decir esas palabras, tan falsas como su supuesta relación con Loke, le estaban martilleando el corazón.

-¿De verdad crees que te odio, Gray? ¿De verdad crees que aún te culpo?-

-Lo haces, aunque no quieras darte cuenta de ello. Lo sé, Lyon. Lo veo en tu mirada todo el tiempo.-

-Pues estás paranoico. Malditamente paranoico. Eres tú quien se odia, quien se culpa. Yo ya he dejado atrás todo eso. Fueron siete largos años para pensar, Gray. Siete años. No sabes nada. No tienes idea de nada.-

Gray se negó a mirarle. Siguió observando el suelo, entretenido con el extraño patrón de las maderas. La habitación era cálida y bastante espaciosa. Claro, Lamia Scale había conseguido alojamiento en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.

-No te das cuenta de nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, porque solamente te encierras en la maldita autocompasión, lamentándote de las cosas que siquiera nunca nadie te ha culpado. Vives en el pasado, Gray. Ya debes dejarlo ir, o nunca avanzaras. Podrías ser más fuerte que yo. Pero te matas a ti mismo.-

-¿Y tú me conoces tan bien?-

-Lo suficiente. Y lo que te estoy diciendo, lo digo por mi experiencia. Solo tienes que dejarlo ir. Solo tienes que perdonarte. A todos nos duele verte así, Gray. Aunque tú creas lo contrario, me importas. Y no quiero ver cómo te destruyes a ti mismo.-

Ya le era imposible contener las lágrimas, pero al menos podría ahogar los sollozos. No iba a responder a eso. ¿Quién se creía Lyon para decirle todo eso? Simplemente, tenía que darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido. Ya había vendado las heridas del mago, así que estaría bien.

Fue entonces cuando Lyon lo abrazó.

Y Gray rompió en llanto.

 **OoOoOoOo Wild Lions oOoOoOoO**

Cuando sintió las lágrimas calientes de Gray deslizándose por su cuello, supo que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, tal y como Loke le había dicho.

Gray, a pesar de lo que la mayoría de la gente creía, solo lloraba cuando la situación le sobrepasaba, cuando el peso se hacía demasiado, cuando se empezaba a derrumbar. Y era una buena señal, porque así Gray dejaría libre todo ese dolor acumulado. Así, completamente vulnerable y sin máscaras que ocultaran la verdad, Lyon sería capaz de alcanzar su corazón de una vez por todas.

Lo apretó contra su pecho, perdiéndose en el momento. Para él, acostumbrado a las temperaturas más bajas, esa calidez que le provocaba abrazarlo era euforia. Nunca había esperado tanto. Si ya se sentía extasiado con un mero abrazo amistoso, ¿cómo sería besarle, recorrer su cuerpo, ser uno con él? Su alma ya temblaba de expectación. Lo necesitaba tanto…

Pero no debía apresurarse. Porque podría equivocarse, y perder a Gray para siempre. Y no podía arriesgarse.

Lento. Debía ir lento. Gray era demasiado frágil. Una decisión errónea, y se derrumbaría.

-¿Por qué te peleaste con Loke?-

-Porque no quiero verte sufrir. Él no es adecuado para ti.-

-No hay nada entre Loke y yo. No soy tan estúpido. Solo somos amigos.-

 _Eso espero_ , resopló Lyon en su mente, sin romper el abrazo aún.

-Aunque es algo curioso. Loke es el espíritu celestial del león, y tu nombre significa algo así como león. ¿Fue una pelea de gatitos?-

-Por supuesto que no.-


	3. Parte III: Cold Kiss

_Advertencias: algo de RufusxGray_

…

 **Parte III: "** **Cold Kisses** **"**

Desde donde se encontraba, tenía una preciosa vista panorámica de la ciudad, apenas iluminada por la luna. Pero no estaba de ánimos para disfrutarla.

Los vestigios de la pesadilla aún se encontraban impregnados en sus pupilas. La confusión, el dolor… los gritos de Juvia y Lyon resonando como un eco en su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado en realidad? Ultear… había sentido la magia de Ultear. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Se encontraba bien?

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Sentía como si algo le estuviera asfixiando. Había muerto durante unos instantes, para luego encontrarse con que todo fue una especie de ilusión. ¿Qué había sucedido?

A lo lejos, vio una cabellera azul girando en torno a cierto imbécil de cabello blanco, mientras ambos desaparecían tomados de la mano en algún lugar del inmenso Salón Real, lleno de gente. Y la soledad lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, mientras la amargura le tironeaba hacia la salida para alejarse de todo el mundo. Ya no quería quedarse.

-¡Grayyyy!-

Se dio vuelta justo para sujetar a una Cana alegre que se arrojaba sobre él. Unos metros atrás, Bacchus los observaba sonriente.

-¿Vienes a beber con nosotros? Encontramos una bodega con muuuuuuucho alcohol de todos los tipos. Especialmente ese ron tan helado que a ti te gusta.-

-Está bien. Vamos.-

 **OoOoOoOo Cold Kisses oOoOoOoO**

Juvia esperó pacientemente a que Lyon se animara a hablar. Sabía que el momento de aclarar las cosas había llegado. Esa falsa relación que mantenían no podía seguir durando.

-Es un poco complicado, Juvia… pero…-

-¿Lyon-san está enamorado de otra chica?-

-¡No! Por supuesto que no, solo es que…-

-¿Entonces… es un chico?-

-Bueno… si.-

-Ah ¡Seguramente es Gray-sama!-

No pudo evitar reír cuando el mago de Lamia Scale la observó entre asombrado y temeroso.

-¡Juvia no tiene inconvenientes con eso! ¡Juvia estará satisfecha si Lyon-san y Gray-sama son felices juntos!-

Lyon la observó resignado, pero con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. Juvia no pudo evitar pensar en que si, sonriera más, Gray-sama se hubiera enamorado mucho tiempo atrás de él.

-¿Pero por qué Lyon-san está perdiendo el tiempo con Juvia, cuando debería ir a buscar a Gray-sama? Seguro hay muchos rivales en el amor allí, además de que Loke-san…-

-Espera… ¿el espíritu celestial también está aquí?-

-Sí, Lucy-san lo trajo para que se uniera a la fiesta-

-Muchas gracias por todo, Juvia. Voy a ir a buscar a Gray, ¿vale?-

-Buena suerte, Lyon-san-

Lo observó alejarse, apresurado y mortalmente serio. Pobre Lyon-san. Seguramente se sentía igual que Juvia en los viejos tiempos.

En el momento exacto en que alzó la vista al cielo, una estrella fugaz atravesó la oscuridad, sobresaltándola.

-Estrella fugaz… deseo que ambos puedan ser felices… deseo que Gray-sama y Lyon-sama puedan estar juntos por el resto de su vida.-

Unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, pero ella sonrió.

El amor era algo maravilloso.

 **OoOoOoOo Cold Kisses oOoOoOoO**

Gray se preguntó por qué todo parecía dar vueltas, hasta que recordó – al ver la copa que sostenía en su mano – que probablemente estaba borracho. Cana le había obligado a beber tanto… no es que tuviera una resistencia como la de ella o Bacchus – ese hombre era un monstruo – pero al menos les pudo llevar el ritmo durante un rato. Y ahora estaba tambaleándose hacia una dirección aleatoria, mareado y perdido. Ah, las maravillas del alcohol.

Al menos no se sintió como basura al ver a Juvia hablando con Loke. Ni que la pequeña maga de agua le quisiera robar también a su mejor amigo.

Intentando pasar desapercibido por ambos, atravesó una puerta y se topó con un enorme balcón de mármol blanco y rosales. Precioso si tenías pareja. Asquerosamente deprimente si estabas solo. Dejándose caer al suelo, y apoyando su espalda contra el blanco mármol del barandal, acabó el contenido de su copa y la arrojó al vacío. Una somnolencia se apoderó de él, y se obligó a levantarse, subirse al barandal y dejarse caer, justo sobre la fuente de agua que había debajo, guiado por la brillante idea de "acortar camino" y marcharse al hotel para dormir.

El golpe le dolió bastante, pero el agua bastó para aclarar su mente embotada de ron y aguardiente, aparte de quitarle la fiebre que sentía por tanto alcohol. Quizá no había sido la mejor idea tirarse de un balcón, pero no es como si le importara mucho. Por la mañana, ya se habría olvidado de ello. Aunque la resaca…

-Te recuerdo, Gray Fullbuster-

Gray se giró hacia su izquierda, poniéndose de pie tambaleante en medio del agua solo para volver a caer.

-¿Rufus de Sabertooth?-

-Me alegro de que tú también tengas buena memoria.-

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-

-Por supuesto-

Antes de que pudiera realizar su petición, Rufus también cayó al agua, demostrando que estaba igual o más borracho que el propio Gray.

Empezaron a reírse como idiotas, mientras se abrazaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. El sombrero con plumas estaba totalmente empapado, flotando a unos metros, y Gray tuvo que admitir que Rufus se veía guapo sin él y sin su máscara.

-¿Qué favor quieres que te haga?-

-Quiero que me borres la memoria. Quiero olvidarme de Lyon Vastia-

 **OoOoOoOo Cold Kisses oOoOoOoO**

Resoplando, Lyon volvió a recorrer con la mirada el salón, buscando a Gray. ¿Dónde estaba ese idiota cuando se lo necesitaba?

-Hey, Vastia, ¿aún no lo has encontrado?-

Su ceja se crispó en cuanto escuchó la odiosa voz del espíritu celestial que más detestaba. Con una elegante vuelta quedó frente a frente con Loke, mirándole como miraría a un posible enemigo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, gatito? No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, así que se breve.-

-Lo seré, no te preocupes. Son solo seis palabras: SI DAÑAS A GRAY, TE MATARÉ. ¿Lo has entendido, o te lo explico con un dibujito?-

-Lo he comprendido a la perfección. Ahora, si mi disculpas…-

Se alejó antes de que su tranquila conversación resultara en una pelea.

Chocó contra Sting Eucliffe, quien le preguntó si había visto a un hombre rubio con máscara y sombrero que respondía al nombre de Rufus. Tras responder negativamente, siguió su camino, llegando hasta las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja y a los jardines. No perdía nada con revisar allí.

Así que presuroso descendió por los escalones, dispuesto a marcharse si no encontraba nada. Quizá, eso sería lo mejor. Tendría toda la noche para pensar y…

Encontró a Gray abrazando a Rufus, en medio del estanque y fuente de agua ornamental del Rey, riéndose como si les hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del momento. ¿Qué demonios hacían juntos? ¡Si Rufus había humillado a Gray al comienzo del torneo, y Gray le había derrotado en las finales!

-¿Qué favor quieres que te haga?- Rufus ya había terminado de reír, aunque seguía abrazado a Gray. Este último solo se acomodó un poco mejor, mientras su sonrisa desaparecía y su semblante risueño cambiaba a un serio, y hasta cierto punto agonizante.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

-Quiero que me borres la memoria. Quiero olvidarme de Lyon Vastia.-

¿Qué? Lyon parpadeó sorprendido, sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué Gray quería olvidarse de él? Una punzada le hizo retroceder, hasta quedarse oculto entre los rosales y la pared, dispuesto a seguir escuchando por más que su cabeza le dijera que se marchara cuanto antes.

-¿El de Lamia Scale? ¿Le conoces?-

-Desgraciadamente, si.-

-¿Y por qué quieres olvidarlo?-

-Es el causante de todo mi sufrimiento.-

Lyon se tapó la boca antes de dejar escapar un leve gemido de angustia. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho él a Gray? ¿Cuánto daño le había causado sin saberlo? Quizá era por el incidente de Isla Galuna, o por el tiempo que le ignoró. Pero no era por descuido o por venganza. Después de su reencuentro, después de que su meta se hiciera pedazos, después de que Gray le abriera los ojos y le mostrara todo el mundo del que se había estado perdiendo… sentimientos que llevaban años enterrados en un fondo de su corazón habían sido sacudidos y emergieron con fuerza hacia la luz, sacudiendo todo a su paso, confundiéndole y desestabilizándole. Y cuando le vio de nuevo, ese día en el desfile, vestido como un príncipe de cuentos y sonriendo con esa sonrisa idiota suya… tuvo que realizar una catarsis, ordenar sus pensamientos y admitir lo que llevaba tiempo negando para volver a un aparente estado de "paz interior". Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto… pero era mejor mantenerse al margen y desearle desde la distancia. Lyon no podía perdonarse haber derretido el hielo de Ur y liberado a Deliora, por más que este hubiera sido destruido igual, ni podía perdonarse haber odiado a Gray durante todos esos largos años, culpándole. Demonios, incluso no podía perdonarse el haber abandonado a Gray tras la muerte de Ur.

Cuando le había visto morir… cuando había visto como su cuerpo se derrumbaba quieto y ensangrentado sobre el suelo… su mundo se había caído en pedazos… y cuando todo resultó ser una extraña visión… no podría haber estado más aliviado. Y asustado. ¿Qué sería de él si Gray moría?

Había sido un idiota al pensar que Gray lo amaría, cuando Lyon no había hecho más que echarle en cara el pasado, lastimándolo con el recuerdo de un fantasma.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese pobre hombre? No parece el tipo de persona que interfiera en la vida de los demás, sea para bien o mal.-

-Es que de eso se trata. No le importo en absoluto. Es mi culpa, pero me duele tanto… nunca va a quererme. Yo le amo tanto… Y odio verle tan feliz con Juvia… pero al mismo tiempo… sé que no debería… Lyon se merece toda la felicidad que quiera… y yo… yo…- Gray no pudo continuar la frase, cuando ya se había puesto a llorar, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Rufus, quien torpemente le golpeteaba la espalda, en un intento de consuelo.

Lyon no supo si realmente había escuchado eso. ¿De verdad, Gray…? No, no era posible. Gray no…

-Por eso quiero olvidarle… no quiero seguir sufriendo… has que olvide hasta mi propio nombre… quiero… quiero…-

-Es peligroso, pero si así lo quieres… te sacaré de tu dolor.-

De inmediato, Lyon salió de su escondite y se aproximó hacia los dos borrachos. Rufus intentó enfocar su rostro, torciendo la cabeza.

-No te recuerdo. ¿Quién eres?-

-Mmmm, creo que es Lyon… nah, no es Lyon. Tiene el cabello muy oscuro para ser Lyon. ¿Es usted, Jura-san?-

Temblando aún por haber escuchado las palabras soñadas, se acercó a Gray y con cuidado le alejó de Rufus.

-Alguien te buscaba, Rufus Lohr.-

Casi como invocado, Sting apareció.

-¡Rufus! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estás en la fuente? ¡Ni siquiera tienes puesto tu sombrero y tu máscara! ¿Y por qué Gray-san también está en la fuente? ¿Peleaste con él?-

-En absoluto. Somos amigos. Iba a ayudarle a que dejara de…-

-¡Han peleado! ¡Y yo dije que no quería ver a nadie de Sabertooth pelear con ningún miembro de Fairy Tail! ¡Nos vamos, Rufus!-

Era algo cómico ver a Sting arrastrando al pobre enmascarado, que intentaba colocarse su empapado sombrero, mientras canturreaba una canción.

-¿Usted sabe borrar memorias, Jura-san?-

-Que no soy Jura, Gray. Jura es calvo. ¿O se te olvidó?-

-Mmmm… ¿Toby?-

-Soy Lyon.-

Gray alzó una ceja, y acercó su rostro hasta el punto en que sus narices se rozaban. Y luego se echó a reír, chapoteando en el agua como un niño pequeño.

-Ya vale, Natsu. ¿Te has puesto una peluca? Te ves genial.-

-¡Soy Lyon Vastia!- su paciencia se agotaba.

-Nah, eres Natsu. Aunque tu imitación es bastante mala. Lyon nunca grita, creo.-

Esa conversación no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Era necesario que Gray se emborrachara tanto? Lo mejor sería llevarlo a su habitación de hotel y dejarle dormir. Por la mañana se sentiría terriblemente enfermo, pero al menos sí podrían tener una charla normal sobre sus respectivos sentimientos.

Se sobresaltó cuando Gray tocó su rostro, pensativo.

-Joder, Natsu, ¿por qué tienes la piel tan fría? Siempre que te toco estás cálido.-

Si, mejor conversar mañana. Intentó sacarlo del agua, pero Gray se negaba obstinadamente, murmurando que el agua estaba muy cómoda.

-Tienes que dormir, Gray.-

-No tengo sueño.-

-Estás borracho. ¿Cómo demonios hiciste para emborracharte tanto?-

-Cana y Bacchus me invitaron a beber. Encontraron una bodega llena de todas las bebidas que te puedas imaginar. Creo que probé un poco de cada cosa. Me voy a morir. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Ya no tendré que ver a Lyon nunca más! ¿A ti no te importa, verdad, Natsu?-

-Soy Lyon, Gray-

-No. Lyon no se preocupa por mí. Tú lo haces a veces, cuando tenemos misiones complicadas o me ves deprimido.-

-Gray… soy Lyon, de verdad. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?-

-No sé, cuéntame algo que solo los dos sepamos.-

-Mientras entrenamos con Ur, accidentalmente te quebré un brazo en un entrenamiento y tuve que ayudarte en todas las tareas por orden de Ur. Hasta dormimos juntos, abrazados.-

Gray lo observó durante un largo rato, completamente serio.

-¿Cuándo te conté eso, Natsu?-

-¡Que soy Lyon, joder! ¡Maldita sea, Gray! ¡Soy Lyon Vastia!- le sacudió con fuerza, desesperado. Y al parecer funcionó, porque los ojos de Gray empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué… estás aquí?-

-Te estuve buscando. No esperaba encontrarte con Rufus Lohr riéndote y llorando.-

Gray solo empezó a llorar más.

-Déjame.-

-Nunca.-

-Vete con Juvia-

-Terminamos.-

-No importa. Vete. Déjame tranquilo.-

-Jamás.-

Ahora sí, Lyon consiguió sacar a Gray del agua, arrastrándolo hacia el cuidado césped del jardín y manteniéndolo apretado contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo. Gray sollozaba, susurrando palabras incomprensibles.

-Tú no me quieres.-

-Si te quiero, Gray. Aún más de lo que tú me quieres a mí.-

-Estabas con Juvia…-

-No nos amábamos. Solo teníamos ojos para una sola persona. No llores, Gray. Porque me rompes el corazón.-

Acarició sus cabellos, sin dejar de abrazarle, mientras poco a poco Gray se calmaba, hasta quedarse dormido. Con ternura, Lyon besó su frente, y cargándole, lo llevó consigo, dispuesto a dormir y aclarar todo a la mañana siguiente.

Todo empezaba a salir bien.

 **OoOoOoOo Cold Kisses oOoOoOoO**

Gray no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba en el infierno. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, y los retorcijones en su estómago le advertían que si realizaba un movimiento en falso acabaría vomitando.

Ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos. Así que se acurrucó un poco más cerca de aquella extraña fuente de frío que al menos calmaba su dolor. ¿Qué era? Cómodo, fresco, suave…entreabrió uno de sus ojos para ver si se trataba de alguna almohada dura, para encontrarse descansando sobre el pecho de Lyon Vastia.

El horror le paralizó. Luego de unos minutos, lentamente e ignorando el martilleante dolor que sentía, se alejó del durmiente e intentó escapar. Por supuesto, acabó en el suelo, enredado entre las sábanas y casi a punto de vomitar, pero para su alivio Lyon no dio muestras de despertar.

Comenzó a arrastrarse fuera de la habitación, reconociendo el lugar como el hotel donde Lamia Scale se instaló para el torneo. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí? No recordaba casi nada, excepto el haberse caído a una fuente de agua y haberse abrazado con Rufus Lohr de Sabertooth. Demonios. Nunca más volvería a beber.

¿Y si había dicho algo que no debía? El miedo se instaló en su pecho.

Por suerte estaba completamente vestido, seguramente gracias a su malestar. Solo tendría que hacer el menor ruido posible, salir de allí, correr hacia el hotel donde tenía su propia habitación y encerrarse en ella hasta que todos se olvidaran de él. O empacar todo apresuradamente y huir a Magnolia, y encerrarse en su departamento hasta que todos se olvidaran de él, por supuesto.

Serían unos buenos planes si pudiera mantenerse de pie. ¿Quién había inventado las resacas?

-¿Gray?-

No importaba. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Se levantó con ayuda de una pared, y sujetándose la cabeza intentó caminar. Pero terminó cayendo hacia atrás. Un par de brazos le sujetaron, y Gray tuvo que admitir la derrota. Levantando un poco la mirada, se encontró con la divertida mirada de Lyon, quien sonreía burlón.

-¿A dónde quieres ir en estas condiciones? Dudo que puedas moverte hasta la noche. Pediré algo al servicio de habitación. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?-

-Quiero irme.-

-Lo siento, dudo que eso esté en el menú.-

-¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Te traje a mi habitación porque quedaba más cerca. Estabas muy borracho ayer. Te quedaste dormido y te dejé en mi cama. De verdad, Gray. No deberías beber tanto. Y deberías comer más. Pesas poco.-

-¿Hice algo malo?-

-En absoluto. Bueno, excepto que te abrazaste con Rufus Lohr como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y le pediste que te borrara la memoria. Pero fuera de eso… no hiciste nada malo.-

Intentó escapar, pero pronto Lyon le arrastró de nuevo a la cama.

-Igualmente, necesitamos hablar. Pero después del desayuno, si quieres.-

-No, vamos a hablar ahora. Mientras más pronto termine, mejor para mí.-

Aprensivo, contempló a Lyon sacudir la cabeza, mientras suspiraba.

-¿Es necesario que estés tan a la defensiva? No hiciste nada malo, Gray. Solo será una simple conversación de viejos amigos que han estado tan encerrados en la autocompasión que no se dieron cuenta que al otro le sucedía lo mismo. Así que desayunemos y hablemos.-

-Prefiero dormir, entonces.-

 **OoOoOoOo Cold Kisses oOoOoOoO**

Lyon abrió uno de sus ojos, lo suficiente como para fijarse la hora. ¿Ya eran las dos de la tarde? Durmiendo el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. Pero realmente no importaba. Si fuera por él, podría pasarse la eternidad allí, con Gray en sus brazos. Todo se sentía como un sueño, como si estuviera flotando en una maldita nube esponjosa o algo así. Sonaba tan meloso… pero tan cierto…

La charla no había sido lo que hubiera deseado. ¿Quién era el idiota que decía que Gray era optimista? Ese chico no creía en nada de lo que le dijeran hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos.

 _-¿Por qué debería creerte, Lyon? ¿Cómo sé que no es parte de algún retorcido plan de venganza o una broma cruel? ¿Estabas con Juvia y ahora dices que me amas? ¿De verdad?-_

 _-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-_

 _-Nada, porque no voy a creerte nunca.-_

Resoplando un poco, se resignó a que tendría que evitar siempre discutir con Gray. Era demasiado terco para el bien de ambos. Pero no dudaba que, cuando ese pequeño cuervo decidiera aceptar todo lo que Lyon le ofrecía por completo, su relación sería maravillosa.

Hasta entonces, tendría que lidiar con un desconfiado Gray. Al menos no había huido o rechazado a Lyon. Estaba bien. Irían paso a paso. Lento. Lento.

Besó el cuello del durmiente, y sopló su nuca, intentando despertarle. Podrían ir a comer algo por allí y luego recorrer un poco Crocus antes de que sus gremios regresaran a sus respectivas ciudades. Por supuesto, visitaría a Gray cada vez que pudiera, y lo llevaría a los lugares más bonitos que conocía.

-Lyon… tus besos son fríos.-

-¿Eres un mago de hielo y te quejas del frío?-

-No me estoy quejando.-

Lento. Lento. Hasta que Gray se acostumbrara a ser el novio de Lyon Vastia. Hasta que aceptara por completo que sus sentimientos eran devueltos. Hasta que aceptara toda la felicidad y amor que Lyon estaba más que dispuesto a darle.

-¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo?-

-Tus besos son fríos, Lyon. Y me encantan.-

 **OoOoOoOo Cold Kisses oOoOoOoO**

 **Fin de "Hypothermia"**


End file.
